Love like Rain
by PineyApple
Summary: Nothing ever really changes unless you make it happen. Hayate wants to make it happen. Hayate x Himenoa bit of lanuage R&R please


Love like Rain Thick black clouds loomed over head. Rain was pouring down heavily on the city. It had been doing so for quite sometime now. Though despite the rainfall, the city carried on a usual. Cars filled the streets. The Sidewalks were crowded with shoppers. Nothings changed really, only the weather.

Himeno looked outside from her window. The rain tapping violently at the glass. this sort of weather always seemed to make her feel depressed. "Why am I so sad…I really am pathetic…." or so that's how she thought of it. A knock was heard at her door. "Come in."

It was Hayate. His Long raven hair fell over his blue eyes. Eyes like the deepest sky. They mesmerized her in such away she almost couldn't bring herself to look away. For a moment or two he simple stared at the girl.

"Hayate? Is something wrong?" She asked with mild concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "No...I was just worried about you...that's all. you've hardly come out of your room…." He looked over her small form. Her hair had grown longer. It was just a bit past her shoulder. Though it still held a similar style as it always had. the pink tint was always so cute on her. Those crimson jewel, her eyes, they held a forbidden secret.

She blushed when he finished, "you…you were worried about me?" She had realized what she had said and added a bit of sarcasm, "That's not like you Hayate. I thought you despised me."

The mans face went red, "Idiot. Listen toots. You haven't come out of your room all day, and all of the other keep bugging me about checking on you so I DID! Jeez you can be a pain in my ass you know…" he rubbed the pale skin of his neck.

Growling at the comment she nearly exploded, "Don't Call me that. I have a NAME you know!" She looked back at the window, "Well they don't have anything to worry about…I'm perfectly fine. I just haven't felt the need to come out yet." she brought her voice down to a dull monotone.

Why was she always like this. Whenever he had said anything mean she becomes more and more distant. She doesn't smile at him as much as she used to. Though whenever she did smile, it was with Sasame…or one of the other knights. His heart sunk. Himeno was pulling away form him. he didn't want that. If anything, he would rather lose his life that her. If only he could just tell her how he felt. He knew he could never just come out and say it. What if she didn't feel the same? His thoughts consumed him.

Himeno looked at the knight of wind wonder if something was wrong he looked lost as she gazed at her, "Hayate?" she called out to him in a sweet voice. Honestly she was worried about him. He's been acting oddly for the past couple of weeks. She knew that he would never admit something was bothering him. why does he always have to bare everything alone...i would help him…she thought helplessly.

"No… fine. Don't worry about it." He turned to leave. Then he heard her voice call out his name.

"Hayate…please tell me if something wrong…Promise me…." She placed her hand on her heart as she looked at him with worry evident in her eyes.  
Giving a sigh he nodded, "Maybe later. We'll talk. I have to go now…" he trailed off as he looked at her. that expression made him feel bad. "later." he smirked and left the room closing the door behind him.

The girls gaze lingered upon the door. She didn't know what to say. Did he really mean what he'd just said? Was he going to actually talk about it with her. Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to believe that. Its not like Hayate. She laid on her bed, and hugged on of the pillows. Mom…I wish you were here…

Hayate leaned against the door. Why did he tell he would talk about anything with her? Why can I just tell her NO? he slapped himself and mentally berated himself. Realizing that he must look stupid he straightened his posture and decided he would find Kei, and talk with him. Slowly he made his way own the hall, but that look on Himenos' face was weighing heavily on his mind.

Without realizing it he had bumped into Sasame. Hayate gave a small bow and continued on his way. He didn't even really notice Sasame was there.  
Violet eyes looked back at the brooding man. I wonder what got Hayate. . . he thought lazily with concern for his friend. He continued down the hall to Himenos' room. Slowly he opened her door, "Himeno…" he called out politely. 


End file.
